Operation: HOCKEY
by LG65
Summary: Final European Mission. Numbuh 65 attends the 5th Annual KND Hockey Challenge, and along the way, changes a young operative's outlook on life.


Disclaimer: Simply put, I do not own KND.

KND: (c) Mr. Warburton

Operation: H.O.C.K.E.Y.

Hockey Operates Concerned Kid Every Year

Writing Operative: Numbuh 65 (a.k.a. Luis Ernesto Fisher Gonzalez)

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 7:00 PM (1:00 PM ET)  
Place: Stockholm, Sweden

In a small pond, in the outskirts of Stockholm, Numbuh 65 was skating around with his hockey stick carrying the puck around. He took some shots into the net he built. Most of them went in.

But one shot that he took was stopped by a goaltender! He caught it with his glove hand. "Nice save, Jonelle." Numbuh 65 said

"Not a bad shot yourself, Luis." the goalie replied. He took off the helmet. The goalie was a girl! She whiffed her blonde hair tied by her blue headband and yellow ponytails on the sides.

"I'm known as Numbuh 260." the girl goaltender said, "Look at my jersey." Her blue jersey had three yellow crowns on the front. It also had the letter 'C' on the front. On the sides, her number is shown. On the back, it had her surname "Alfredsson" and the number below.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Numbuh 65 suggested

"Sure." Numbuh 260 agreed

------------------------------------------------------------------

The two went into the city, checking out some sights and sounds. In a mall in the city, Numbuh 65 decided to get to know Numbuh 260 a little more. It has been a while since the two had spent time together.

"So," Numbuh 65 began, "I see you are captain of a hockey team. It's weird to see a goalie, especially a female goaltender to lead a squad of kids, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It is weird." Numbuh 260 said, then she noticed his KND diamond chain. "Where did you get that chain?"

"Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 5 of Sector V gave it to me." Numbuh 65 said, "I guess the team liked me over the course of my worldly adventure. It's like... I'm in a family that I love and respect."

"Weird." Numbuh 260 thought, "I never felt like that with my team. I guess... Maybe the boys believed that I am something weak. I don't know for sure."

Later at the food court, Numbuh 260 decided to tell Numbuh 65 something. "Luis, I want to tell you something. All my life, I've always wondered how am I strong athletically, but somehow I am weak socially."

"Did you hang out with your team from time to time?" Numbuh 65 asked

"No. Not really." Numbuh 260 replied, "I usually have so much to do after the game."

"Speaking of which," Numbuh 65 said, "What games does your team have coming up?"

"I have a game against the KND Moonbase team. Their offensive skills are very well done. They could score a goal quicker than a turtle could win a race."

"You are the top goaltender of your team." Numbuh 65 said, "Rest assured that everything will go well."

Then, he had an idea. "Numbuh 260, can you put me on your team for the game?"

"I'll try." she said

"Good." Numbuh 65 said, "I'll invite my squad over and maybe you will meet them after the game. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes." Numbuh 260 agreed

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 1:00 PM (7:00 AM ET)

Oddly enough, the very next day, the game was to be held at the very famous golf-ball shaped arena called the Stockholm Globe Arena. The Swedish KND Sector H squad came onto the ice. A few minutes after, the KND Moonbase squad came onto the ice.

It was a full-house sell-out crowd at the Globe. The Sector V kids were here to see Numbuhs 65 and 260 at the top of their game. Also, the Cadets Next Door were also invited to see the game.

Soon, the two teams went to their respective bluelines. Numbuh 362, the supreme leader of G.L.O.B.A.L. Command and the Kids Next Door organization began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, kids of all ages, I welcome you to the Kids Next Door Hockey Challenge!"

The crowd cheered. "This is an inaugural event for all of kiddom."

Numbuh 65 thought, "Wow. This is a surprise. Jonelle never told me about an All-Star game. I have a lot of work cut out for me."

"This event has not happened before," Numbuh 362 continued, "But, that doesn't mean that we can't play hockey!"

The crowd agreed. "That's why I have decided to have our Moonbase team take on the Swedish Sector H team. I was there when the soccer game in Rome played, and I think a certain operative has done a good job refereeing the game. Well, guess what? He's back! I present to you, Numbuh 6!"

A small skunk skated onto the ice. It was Bradley! "Accompanying Numbuh 6 will be an operative who will be ten times its number. That operative is Numbuh 60!"

A male skater with brown pants, black hair, a winter hat and a parka skated onto the ice. Soon afterwards, everyone rose for the playing of the Swedish National Anthem.

------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone knew, Numbuh 260 will start as Swedish goaltender. In her 'official' games, she posted a 2.15 GAA (Goals-Against-Average), .935 save percentage and 5 shutouts in 63 games. On the other end of the ice, Numbuh 160 will start for the Moonbase team. In his official games, he posted a 2.20 GAA, .951 save percentage and 3 shutouts in 65 games.

Everyone got to centre ice, waiting for the opening face-off. Bradley was holding the puck. Numbuhs 270 and 173 were ready for the face-off. The skunk dropped the puck to start the game.

The Swedish squad won the face-off. All the teammates had headsets for on-ice communication. Numbuh 260 said, "Numbuh 270, get our offense flowing. Everyone else, stay in the clear."

"Copy that, 260." Numbuh 270 replied

Numbuh 270 jumped ahead on the defence. Numbuh 255 is holding onto the puck. He made a pass to Numbuh 270. He made a centering pass to Numbuh 263 and her shot... was wide of the net.

Numbuh 140 grabbed the puck. "OK, guys." Numbuh 260 said on her headset. "Cover your man!"

"We copy!" Numbuh 270 said, and he got his squad on defense. Numbuh 140 carried the puck and made a pass to Numbuh 162. She made a pass to Numbuh 143. He tried a pass back to Numbuh 140, but the pass was intercepted.

Numbuh 263 made a swift pass to Numbuh 270. "Line change!" Numbuh 260 cries, "Defencemen off!"

The Swedish defencemen skated to the bench. Numbuh 270 cleared the puck to the Moonbase zone. Numbuh 160 came out of the net and played the puck. He cleared it to centre ice. It went all the way behind Numbuh 260. Numbuh 263 touched the puck. Bradley blew the whistle and signalled the icing call.

Numbuh 65 called Numbuh 260 via headset and said, "Numbuh 260, how are you holding out?"

"Everything's... fine, Numbuh 65." Numbuh 260 answered, "The Moonbase teaming is boring me. I don't think they're doing much... yet."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Not much has happened in the first period. However, fifteen minutes into the period, Numbuh 222 of the Moonbase squad made a long pass to Numbuh 140. He blasted by the Swedish defencemen and attempted a backhand on the lower corner of the net, but Numbuh 260 dived across the net and made a sprawling save! Numbuh 263 got back to the Swedish zone and dumped the puck back into the neutral zone.

Soon after, the horn blew to signal the end of the first period.

------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Swedish dressing room, Numbuhs 65 & 260 were addressing the team's performance. "The period felt a bit boring on both sides. Defensively, we're fine. Keep up the good work. Offensively, we are not producing as much." Numbuh 260 began

"We have to cover more ground offensively." Numbuh 65 said, "We have to get deeper in their zone and shoot the puck more."

"Other than those things..." Numbuh 260 continued, "We're doing great! Let's keep it that way! And at the same time, keep the crowd entertained."

------------------------------------------------------------------

And so they did everything Numbuh 260 stated. Five minutes into the second period, Numbuh 290 springs the puck to Numbuh 263 all alone! Her shot... was snagged by the glove hand of Numbuh 160! "Numbuh 263," Numbuh 260 called, "Nice breakaway!"

"Thanks." Numbuh 263 replied,

Much later in the period, Numbuh 263 stripped the puck from Numbuh 143. Along with Numbuh 290, they sprang a 2-on-1 breakaway! Numbuhs 263 and 290 played give-and-go and Numbuh 263 took the shot... SCORES!

The crowd was in arms! The Swedish team are now leading 1-0. Numbuh 290 draws the assist on Numbuh 263's goal. "Nice job, guys!" Numbuh 260 cried, "Way to go! Let's keep that play rolling!"

Three minutes later, Numbuh 290 made a bad giveaway. Numbuh 140 sped along, with the puck on his stick. Numbuh 290 chased him down, and tripped him. Numbuh 260 covered the puck. Bradley blew the whistle and issued a penalty on Numbuh 290.

Numbuh 290 was called for tripping. The Moonbase power-play line decided to go to work. The face-off was held left of Numbuh 260. The puck dropped and it went right to Numbuh 162. She took a slapshot and... Numbuh 260 caught it with her glove hand!

Later, the face-off was held right of Numbuh 260. The puck dropped and it landed on Numbuh 270's stick. He dumped it out to the Moonbase zone. Numbuh 160 came out and played the puck to the defenceman, Numbuh 152.

Numbuh 152 carried the puck to neutral ice. He passed it to Numbuh 162. Then, she made another pass to Numbuh 140. Soon, they were playing give-and-go with a minute and a half on the man advantage.

Finally, Numbuh 162 took the shot... GOAL! It went off the stick of Numbuh 263 and it flew into the mesh. The game ended up tied at one goal apiece.

Soon after, the horn blew to signal the end of the second period.

------------------------------------------------------------------

During the intermission, Numbuhs 2 & 4 decided to go to the washroom. "Why isn't Numbuh 65 on the ice?" Numbuh 4 asked, while they were both in there. "He would have loved to play!"

"I don't know, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 responded, "Maybe he did not attend the game. He did not say anything about him coming."

"Man!" Numbuh 4 cried, "Where could he be?"

"I don't know, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 2 said, "But, we can't jeopardize the game to find him."

------------------------------------------------------------------

For the entire third period, the two boys said nothing. In fact, nothing too exciting happened at all. Finally, the game went into overtime. At that time, Numbuh 4 got heavily impatient and frustrated. He hollered out loud, "Where the CRUD is Numbuh 65!"

"There he is!" someone from the crowd yelled

Numbuh 65 came out onto the ice for the first time the whole game. He took the face-off against Numbuh 139. The crowd did the wave. Numbuh 65 snatched the puck after it dropped. He passed it to Numbuh 263.

Numbuh 263 passed the puck back to Numbuh 65. He made a backhand pass to Numbuh 230. Everyone played give-and-go. Finally, a pass went to Numbuh 65 and he took a shot. Numbuh 160 stopped it with her blocker.

Three minutes later, when Numbuh 263 was called for hooking, Numbuh 270 sprang Numbuh 65 on a breakaway. Numbuh 162 chased the forward down and tripped him. Bradley blew the whistle and awarded Numbuh 65 the most exciting play in hockey: a penalty shot!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Numbuh 65 waited for the whistle. Bradley blew the whistle. Numbuh 65 sped the puck. He stickhandled the puck with elegance and beauty like a king's sword. He tried to go for a backhand shot... but the puck banged off the crossbar. Numbuhs 65 & 260 could not believe it! It was so close!

------------------------------------------------------------------

Later in overtime, Numbuhs 65, 263 and 270 were carrying the puck on neutral ice. Numbuh 270 stayed on the centre of the play. He passed to Numbuh 263. She faked the shot and made a quick pass to Numbuh 65. He rifled the puck and... it's in!

The Swedish bench cleared and ganged up on Numbuh 65! He was the late hero in an exciting game with twists and turns.

Later, during the ceremony, Numbuh 362 said, "What a wild turnout! I never thought this game was more exciting than I imagined! That being said, I'm glad to announce that both Numbuh 65 & Numbuh 260 of the Swedish team are M.V.P.'s of the 5th Annual Kids Next Door Hockey Challenge!"

The two skated along and recieved their trophies. The entire crowd cheered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Time: 5:00 PM (11:00 AM ET)

Hours later after the meet-and-greet with Sector V, Numbuhs 65 & 260 were taking a walk near the pond where they first met. "Luis," Numbuh 260 began, "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Numbuh 65 replied back, and soon their lips connected like e-mail.

"I have something for you." Numbuh 260 said, and she took out her diamond angel chain. "This chain has been with my family for many generations. I want you to have it, Luis. It's yours."

Numbuh 260 gave Numbuh 65 the chain. "Thanks, Jonelle." he said, and he put on the chain. "Maybe one day, we could do something together. And THAT comes from the heart. To me, there is just more of these events to come."

End Transmission 


End file.
